


Stakeout

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orders are often strict. However, young soldiers everywhere have responded by getting creative. Death Eaters are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for snapesgirl62 as part of the HP Halloween drabble exchange. Thank you to L for the S&G.

A sliver of moon barely lit the dark alley. Dry fall leaves crackled under his feet as Severus walked in place to keep warm. "Bugger this 'no magic' rule," he whispered. "My feet need a bloody warming charm."

Next to him the silhouette of Rabastan shrugged its shoulders. "Orders are orders. Wish they’d tell us what we were watching for, though."

"Frostbite, apparently," said Severus. "And I’m about to find it."

Rabastan made a tiny sound that might have been a laugh. Then he had his hands in Severus' hair, pulling him into a kiss. There were only the faintest wet sounds before Severus turned his head away with a gasp.

"You’re mad. Someone will see us!"

"Good for them, then, cheer them up a little. Besides, our orders never said we couldn’t warm each other up _this_ way."

Rabastan pressed Severus into the nearest wall and began to grind his jeans-covered crotch against him. A moment later Severus was straddling one of Rabastan’s legs and rubbing himself up and down it with the intensity of a boy scout starting a fire.

Severus and Rabastan never did learn a good reason for the alley surveillance, but somehow they didn’t mind.


End file.
